Sea Bitch
The Sea Bitch is a ship in the Om campaign. Summary The Sea Bitch is a frigate owned by the Fate Fighters and on loan to the Gildornian Crown. Pre-Fate Fighters The Sea Bitch was originally called the Scourge and was the flagship of Silas "The Fox" Thatcher, the head of the Brotherhood of the Coast. On the 22nd of Dragon, 465, the ship was docked in the town of Darsah on the island of Socortia. The Royal Explorers stole the Scourge, setting fire to the rest of the Brotherhood’s ships and fleeing on the ship along with over 50 prisoners they freed from the pirates. The Royal Explorers then sailed around the island to free another roughly 150 prisoners that the Brotherhood had enslaved to work in the emerald mines and, after further help to bloody the pirate’s nose in the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light, left Socortia. Journey to Elira The Royal Explorers took command of the ship, naming Noel Gorehammer as captain and “Black” Bill Nimbert as the first mate. One of their first actions was to rename the ship to Sea Bitch. Other than a brief stop to assist a mermaid in distress, the ship sailed straight to Elira and was intercepted and escorted to Waymere by the Thunderer and two other GIldornian ships. On Loan to Gildornian Crown The Royal Explorers later reformed as the Fate Fighters and were officially recognized as the legal owners of the Sea Bitch. They arranged for its use by the Gildornian Crown with “Black” Bill Nimbert officially promoted to Captain. Battle of Socortia The Sea Bitch was part of the squadron commanded by Commodore James Upton and sailed back to Socortia. The ship participated in the Battle of Socortia and performed quite well, holding off the Imperial long enough for reinforcements to capture it and later sank the Vigilance. Return to Waymere The Sea Bitch was ordered to accompany the Dreadnaught and the Staunch back to Waymere to deliver the Orlesean prizes that had been captured and to on-board supplies before returning to Socortia. The convoy arrived safely in Waymere to deliver the prizes and news of the victory before soon sailing out again with the Staunch, the Otter and the Blackwater. All of the ships were filled with supplies and escorting two merchant ships, the Flying Cloud and the Aurora, to Socortia as well. Return to Gildorn On the 1st of Minstrel, 465, Fynn and Fern teleported Atticus Brock to the Sea Bitch, leaving orders for "Black" Bill to ferry him to Gildorn with all due haste. Design The Sea Bitch is a Frigate, and as such well armed and equipped for battle second only to a Ship of the Line. The Sea Bitch has a minimum crew complement of 60 and a maximum of 80. She is capable of carrying up to an additional 160 troops and/or marines. At the Battle of Socortia she was nearly fully manned with 240 souls consisting of 80 sailors, 150 soldiers and 10 servants. Category:Om Category:Ships